1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a separation apparatus and a separation method, and more particularly, to a separation apparatus and a separation method for separating two planar devices that are bonded together by an adhesive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually are equipped with a display module to display images to users. The display module of some portable electronic devices is further provided with a touch panel in replace of a physical keyboard such that the portable electronic device can still provide a larger image size in its limited primary vision area.
The display module and touch panel of the portable electronic device conventionally are assembled to a housing of the portable electronic device separately, which may lead to a gap between the display module and the touch panel. However, such a gap is disadvantageous in reducing an overall thickness of the portable electronic device.
Currently, there is a thinning technology in which the display module and the touch panel are bonded together by a transparent adhesive layer to hopefully achieve a reduced thickness. However, when the touch panel needs to be replaced due to a failure or scratch, replacing the touch panel causes a replacement of the display module accordingly because the display module has been already bonded to the touch panel, thus increasing rework and repair cost.